creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Einsam
Ich sitze hier schon sehr lange, oder liege auch die meiste Zeit. Ich habe schon bereits aufgegeben, die Tage zu zählen. Ob es Tag oder Nacht ist, weiß ich auch schon lange nicht mehr. Ich glaube dieser Ort ist zeitlos, so einsam und verlassen wie er ist. Ich kann nicht weg von hier, mich hält ein fest gebundenes Halsband an der Wand fest. Ich fühlte mich anfangs albern, doch nun ist die Kette einer der einzigen Gegenstände, die bei mir sind. Vor mir liegt noch ein zerbrochener Spiegel, den ich leider nicht anfassen kann, da die Kette des Halsbandes nicht bis dorthin reicht. Der Spiegel liegt ungefähr zwei Meter von mir entfernt und drei Meter von mir liegt eine Weinflasche. Sie ist ebenfalls zerbrochen und der Wein, der in der Flasche war, hatte sich bis zu dem Spiegel verteilt. Hier ist es nicht besonders warm, eher kalt und feucht. Zum Glück gibt es hier Licht, sonst wäre ich vor Angst gestorben. Nun ja, leider habe ich trotzdem Angst, Angst vor dem, was passieren wird. Mein Problem ist, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich hierher kam, ebenfalls weiß ich auch nicht, wie ich hier raus komme. Dieser Ort erinnert mich an einen Hotelflur, ja, ein langer Gang. Es scheint sehr verlassen, überall sind Spinnenweben. Der Flur ist nun mal sehr lang, daher kann ich nicht genau erkennen, was sich an den beiden Enden befindet. Ich weiß nur, dass rechts von mir, also sehr weit hinten, beinahe an der Ausgangstür, ein zerbrochener Tisch ist. Hier hat wohl jemand ziemlich gewütet, ich möchte nicht dabei sein, wenn er wieder kommt. Bestimmt möchtest du wissen, wie ich überlebe, es ist ja schließlich unmöglich, monatelang ohne Essen und Trinken zu überleben. Nun ja, es fühlt sich hier vielleicht einsam an, doch hier ist Jemand oder Etwas. Immer wenn ich schlafe und dann aufwache, steht vor mir ein Glas Wasser und ein kleines Brot. Es ist nicht viel, aber ich habe mich mit der Zeit daran gewöhnt. Früher, da sah mein Körper noch recht in Ordnung aus, jetzt bin ich fast schon ein Skelett. Du fragst dich jetzt sicher, warum ich so ruhig über den Ort erzähle, es ist so, ich habe keinen Stress mehr. Anfangs war ich noch in totaler Panik, weinte und schrie, doch ich habe nach Wochen bemerkt, dass es hier gar nicht so schlimm ist. Klar, niemand möchte einsam und eingesperrt sein, aber das hier ist anders. Das Einzige, was ich spüre, ist Angst und Einsamkeit, keinen Hass, keinen Neid, keine Traurigkeit, keine Liebe, keinen Stress. Ich bin von allen Gefühlen befreit, sowohl von den guten, als auch schlechten Gefühlen. Trotz meiner Glücklichkeit möchte ich hier raus, es könnte mich jeden Moment Jemand oder Etwas töten, oder ganz viel anderes schlimmes könnte passieren. Ja jetzt denkst du, ich finde diesen Ort doch nicht so toll, aber ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht einmal, ob ich diesen Ort mag oder nicht. Ich bin verwirrt, vielleicht sitze ich hier schon seit Jahren oder erst seit paar Wochen. Langsam vergesse ich die Tage vor diesem Ort, die letzten Tage im Freien. Ich muss mich noch mal richtig zurück erinnern, wie waren diese Tage. Ich weiß noch, es war Winter, sogar bald Heiligabend. Es war eigentlich eine ganz schöne Zeit, ich hatte gute Freunde und eine Familie, Vater und Mutter. Sie waren alle sehr fröhlich in dieser Zeit, wir waren alle bereit für Heiligabend. Doch ich musste noch ein Geschenk für meinen besten Freund ``Jack`` holen, dieses Jahr wollte ich ein besonderes Geschenk für ihn kaufen. Also lief ich in der Stadt herum, auf der Suche nach dem perfekten Geschenk, es dauerte nicht sehr lange. Ich fand in einem Uhrladen eine wunderschöne Uhr für ihn und war total stolz darauf. Also, da lief ich so eine dunkle Gasse entlang und mir wurde plötzlich schwindelig. Genau, ich hatte einen totalen Zusammenbruch, ich sah nur schwarz vor Augen, das war ein Schreck für mich. Und danach bin ich nun mal genau hier aufgewacht, ich begann sofort nach Hilfe zu schreien. Mit Schreien beanspruchte ich meine Stimme so lange, bis sie sehr beschädigt war, ich glaube, wenn ich jetzt reden müsste, käme gar kein Ton mehr hinaus. Ja, gesprochen habe ich auch schon lange nicht mehr, mein letzter Satz, bevor ich zu diesem Ort kam, glaube ich, war: „Mama, ich muss noch ein Geschenk für Jack holen, ich komme gleich wieder.“ Ja, gleich gekommen bin ich dann nicht. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sicher ein Jahr vergangen ist. Was für Sorgen sich wohl meine Freunde und Eltern um mich machen. Aber warum konnten sie mich nicht finden, die Polizei hätte sicher auch verlassene Gebäude durchsucht. Es sei denn, dieses verlassene Hotel ist sehr weit weg von meinem Zuhause. Naja, darum sorge ich mich jetzt auch nicht mehr, wichtig ist gerade, dass ich einschlafen muss, ich habe einen mächtigen Hunger. Also dann versuche ich es mal, bin ja nach langer Zeit in Übung. Ich bin aufgewacht, doch dieses Mal war kein Brot und kein Glas Wasser vor mir, jetzt bin ich ziemlich schockiert. Nach all dieser langen Zeit ist es noch nie passiert, dass diese Person oder Wesen mir kein Essen und Trinken gegeben hat. Was mache ich nun, ich bin am verhungern, ich habe doch gewusst, das irgend so etwas mal passieren würde. Dieses Ding macht mir riesige Angst, aber ich bin auch von ihm abhängig. Mal sehen, ob im Flur sich etwas verändert hat, rechts von mir immer noch die Ausgangstür, davor der zerbrochene Tisch. Vor mir der zerbrochene Spiegel und die Weinflasche. Und links von mir, ich habe alles links von mir ja noch gar nicht beschrieben, dort ist immer noch ein aufgehängtes Bild, das ich nicht erkennen kann und ebenfalls eine Tür. Es scheint sich nichts verändert zu haben, gut so. Was ist, wenn dieses Vieh aber auch erst später kommt, wenn ich dieses mal wach bin, oder es sogar gestorben ist. Mich durchströmen gerade tausende von Gedanken, die mir mehr und mehr Angst machen. Ich versuche, mich zu beruhigen und versuche, damit klar zu kommen, dass ich dieses mal nichts bekommen habe. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach noch mal einschlafen, hoffentlich klappt es dieses mal. Bis dann. Ich bin dieses Mal mit Essen und Trinken vor mir aufgewacht, aber das spezielle war, dass ich dieses Wesen, das mir immer Nahrung gibt, schwach noch erkennen konnte, bevor es in der rechten Tür von mir verschwand. Wie soll ich es beschreiben, es hatte einen Buckel und war relativ groß, leider konnte ich es nur von hinten sehen. Und da waren auch noch Hörner auf seinem Kopf, und einen langen schwarzen Zopf hatte es. Bekleidet war es mit einem Umhang, es sah wirklich bösartig aus, am liebsten wünschte ich, ich hätte es niemals gesehen. Jetzt ist die Angst vollkommen groß, vor dem Wesen und vor dem Tod. Erstmal muss ich essen und trinken, mein Hunger ist stärker als die Angst. Was soll ich jetzt nur tun, ich bin in einem verlassenen Hotel an der Wand fest gebunden, lebe hier seit einem Jahr von Wasser und Brot und ein unmenschliches Wesen treibt sich herum. Langsam bin ich mir wirklich unsicher, ob ich mich hier wirklich so gelassen fühle, wie ich es behaupte. Mein täglicher Unterhalt ist es, herum zu starren oder an etwas zu denken. Ich glaube sogar, dass ich mein altes Leben vermisse, ich hatte gerade Schulstress in den letzten Tagen dort draußen. Den werde ich wohl nie wieder haben. Ich war fünfzehn, zur Weihnachtszeit, jetzt könnte ich schon sechzehn oder siebzehn sein. Ja, wenn ich mich so recht erinnere, vermisse ich einiges. Je mehr ich über meine Situation erzähle, um so mehr verzweifle ich. Was habe ich schon wieder anfangs erzählt, das weiß ich schon nicht mehr. Wichtig ist jetzt eigentlich nur zu überleben, denn ich bin viel zu jung, um zu sterben. Mal schauen, was noch so passieren wird, hoffentlich nur Gutes. Mama, weißt du noch, wie ich Jack kennen gelernt habe? Nein Schatz, wie denn? Ich war an dem Fluss und habe versucht, Fische zu beobachten und, naja, da stand er auf der anderen Flussseite. Er lächelte mich total an, schon fast so, als ob er es lustig fand, wie ich am Fluss kniete. Er rief zu mir: "Hey", und rannte sofort über die Brücke zu mir. Als er dann zu mir kam, meinte er, es sei lustiger, die Fische zu angeln, anstelle sie nur zu beobachten. Wir bastelten uns Angeln aus allem Möglichen und begannen zu Angeln. Wir waren damals vielleicht neun. Es hatte so viel Spaß mit ihm gemach, fast schon wie in einer Abenteuergeschichte. Danach trafen wir uns ständig zum Angeln. Wow Schatz, das habe ich gar nicht mehr so in Erinnerung, nun ja, das Schicksal wollte eben, dass ihr enge Freunde werdet. Ja, hoffentlich auch für immer! Ich bin anscheinend eingeschlafen und habe wieder mal von der Vergangenheit geträumt. Das ist mir in dieser langen Zeit hier schon sehr oft passiert. Moment mal, links von mir hat sich etwas verändert, das Bild, es ist runtergefallen. Wahrscheinlich bin ich durch den Knall aufgewacht. Vielleicht kann ich jetzt erkennen, was darauf ist. Die Kette an mir lässt es mich noch schaffen, etwas näher zu kommen, aber das hilft nicht sehr. Ich kann das Bild nicht erkennen. Sonst hat sich nichts verändert, gut so, diese Kreatur, die hier ihr Unwesen treibt, macht mir ziemliche Angst. Jetzt esse ich erst mal das Brot und trinke aus dem Glas. Was werde ich wohl heute noch so unternehmen, ich könnte mal wieder über früher nachdenken. Ja, damals hatte ich noch richtiges Essen und Trinken, jetzt weiß ich eigentlich erst, wie gut ich es dort hatte. Es gab Nudeln, Pizza, Eistee, so vieles leckeres. Erst jetzt weiß ich, wie undankbar ich für manches auch war, jeden Tag habe ich mich über das Essen in der Schule beschwert, dabei war es doch gar nicht so schlimm. Wenn ich hier raus kommen würde, wäre ich über jedes kleine Essen dankbar. Es ist furchtbar kalt hier, es war schon einmal wärmer. Was ist, wenn ich hier noch erfriere, es könnte einfach alles passieren. Und wenn ich schon dabei bin, an früher zu denken, erzähle ich mal einiges über meine Freunde. Mein aller engster Freund war natürlich "Jack", aber auch "Henna" war eine gute Freundin. Ich habe sie in der Schule mit der Zeit kennen gelernt, es war keine besondere Begegnung, aber mit ihr konnte ich einfach über alles reden. Und, naja, da hatte ich noch ein paar andere nette Freunde, mit ihnen konnte ich auch einiges unternehmen. Sie hießen: "Lelouch", "Daniel" und "Cici". Ja eine tolle Truppe, wir hatten doch so viel Spaß, warum muss mein Leben hier enden? Wir hatten doch vor, alle zusammen etwas zu unternehmen, nach Weihnachten, eine gemeinsame Reise. Ich glaube, sie haben mich alle schon vergessen, aber nein, wie könnten "Jack" und "Henna" mich nur vergessen? Sie hatten mich doch lieb, oder nicht, nein, auf jeden Fall hatte Jack mich besonders lieb. Er ist wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der mich noch vermisst, oder Henna, sie hatte doch auch so viel mit mir gemacht. Ach, blödes Geschwätz, sie alle werden sicher noch an mich denken. Ein Knall, die rechte Tür wurde mit Schwung geöffnet. Sofort erstarre ich, die Kreatur, sie ist hier und ich bin noch wach. Jetzt kann ich sie erkennen, ein menschliches Gesicht, verdeckt durch einen Maulkorb. Ist es hier um mich zu töten, nein, bitte nicht. Es läuft auf mich zu, langsam und sicher. Ich versuche mich vor Angst wegzudrehen und reiße an der Kette, ich möchte nach links rennen. Es geht leider nicht, es ist schon bei mir, nach all dieser langen Zeit, zeigt es sich endlich. Es packt nach meinem Arm, ich schaue es mit Tränen in den Augen an, die Augen des Wesens, sie sind rot. In einer sehr tiefen und unheimlichen Stimme spricht es zu mir: "Willkommen in meinem Reich", ich verstand überhaupt nichts. Es band mich von der Kette los und nahm mich auf seine Arme. Jetzt versuchte ich, nach langer Zeit wieder zu reden, doch aus mir kam nur Gepiepe. Nervös schlug ich um mich, doch ich hatte kaum Kraft. Was wird dieses Wesen mit mir machen, ich hatte höllische Angst. "Keine Angst", sagte es, nachdem ich aufgehört hatte, um mich zu schlagen. Verwirrt starrte ich ihm in die Augen, was ist dieses Wesen. Es trug mich zur rechten Tür, endlich sah ich nach Jahren, wie es hier noch so aussieht. Hinter der Tür befand sich ein Raum, so groß wie ein Hotelzimmer, dort lagen lauter zerbrochene Weinflaschen. Ein mit einer Axt zerhauenes Bett und ein schräges Bild befanden sich noch im Raum. Auf dem Bild war eine Frau im roten Kleid zu sehen, sie sah so lebendig aus. Im Raum war eine nächste Tür, sie führte auf einen weiteren Flur, dieser war aber dunkler und wärmer. Hier hingen zwei Bilder an den Wänden und ein Telefon lag auf dem Boden. Das Wesen legte mich sanft auf den Boden, ungefähr in der Mitte des Flures und kettete mich an die Wand. Mein Kopf war nur voller Fragen, was ist hier los, ich kann leider nicht sprechen. Das Wesen bemerkte meinen fragenden Blick und strich mir über den Kopf: "Das hier ist mein Reich, ich sorge dafür, dass du hier überlebst und das für immer". Es starrte mich eine Weile lang an, bis es weiter sprach: "Ich sehe schon, du bist ziemlich verwirrt, aber ich muss meine Aufgabe nun mal erledigen." Ich verstand kein Wort, was es dort redete, warum hat es mich nach Jahren zu einem weiteren Flur gebracht? "Es ist nun mal Folgendes, nach einer gewissen Zeit muss ich dich in den nächsten Flur bringen und das geht dann immer so weiter, bis du irgendwann…" Es hörte plötzlich auf zu sprechen, geschockt starrte ich es an, bittend, dass es weiter reden soll. Doch es beachtete meinen Blick nicht, es strich mir erneut über den Kopf und rannte in die rechte Tür. Das Wesen hatte es plötzlich eilig. Weinend blieb ich zurück, was ist das hier für ein Ort? Ich hatte irgendwie keine Angst mehr vor diesem Wesen, es schien sehr lieb, doch ich hatte Angst vor diesem "Reich", was wird wohl passieren, wenn ich in den nächsten Flur komme? Ist das hier ein Gefängnis, oder wurde ich einfach entführt? Wenigstens war es hier wärmer, jedoch auch dunkler, aber die Dunkelheit machte mir jetzt auch keine Angst mehr, dieses Wesen war ja hier. Erst mal sah ich mich um, hier hingen zwei Bilder an der Wand, eines auf der Seite, wo ich fest gebunden war und das andere auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Ich konnte sie beide nicht erkennen, da sie sehr weit rechts waren. Erneut saß ich fest gekettet auf einem Flurboden rum, würde ich hier sitzen, bis ich achtzehn oder neunzehn bin? Ich verpasste mein ganzes Leben hier, es ist einfach furchtbar. Aber da ich jetzt weiß, dass dieses Wesen einigermaßen nett war, kann ich vielleicht versuchen, es nochmal zum reden zu bringen. Am besten, ich versuche über das Geschehen zu schlafen, nein, ich verstehe einfach nichts. Mama, darf man sich eigentlich in einen besten Freund verlieben? Man darf sich in jeden verlieben Schatz, die Welt ist voller Liebe. Ach so, wie toll. Wieso fragst du denn? Ach, einfach so, könnte ja mal sein. Haha, wie niedlich von dir. Wieder einmal wache ich auf, vor mir Brot und Wasser, nichts hat sich verändert, ich bin immer noch in diesem anderen Flur. Und geträumt habe ich wieder einmal von früher, mal sehen, was heute passieren wird. Ich fühle mich so schwach heute, kein Wunder, ich ernähre mich ja nur von Brot. Dieses Telefon, das links von mir liegt, vielleicht funktioniert es ja, nur leider ist es weit entfernt. Meine Kette reicht nicht so weit, ich bräuchte noch fünf Zentimeter, um es zu erreichen. Ich will hier nicht ewig bleiben, ich will wieder meine Freunde und meine Familie sehen. Ich versuche noch mal zu rufen, meine Stimme ist zwar zerstört, aber ein paar Laute kommen von mir. Dieses Wesen, es soll mit mir reden. Natürlich kam es nicht, aber vielleicht kann ich mich schlafend stellen. Mal schauen, was passiert. Ich liebe dich. Das weiß ich doch, aber unsere Eltern würden es sicher nicht gut finden. Meine Mutter hat gesagt, dass man sich in jeden verlieben darf. Ja, aber meine Eltern denken da sicher anders. Liebst du mich denn auch? Aber natürlich, ich möchte nur nicht das unsere Eltern es zerstören. Weinst du etwa? Komm in meine Arme. Ich liebe dich doch auch. Mist! Ich bin eingeschlafen und jetzt träume ich ausgerechnet die ganze Zeit von Jack. Die Vergangenheit kann ich wohl nie vergessen. Dann esse ich mal das Brot und trinke das Wasser. Ich muss hier raus, nein, ich will hier raus. Ich muss dieses Telefon erreichen, egal wie. Ich versuchte nochmal, an es zu kommen und dieses Mal mit mehr Kraft. Ich zog so stark an der Kette, bis ich kaum Luft bekam, mit den Fingerspitzen erreichte ich das Telefon, ich schob es zu mir und es hat geklappt. Hoffentlich funktioniert es, das wäre so schön. Ich schaue auf den kleinen Bildschirm des Telefons und entdecke die Zahl 666. Aber dies kann mich nicht abschrecken, ich versuche meine Telefonnummer einzugeben, ich kann mich noch an sie erinnern. Es wählte und ich war noch nie so glücklich, doch anstelle meiner Mutter oder meinem Vater redete eine tiefe Stimme: "Diese Familie existiert nicht mehr, die Mutter starb am 12.3.2055, der Vater am 27.8.2054 und das Kind am 22.12.2014." Ich schmiss das Telefon zu Boden, was soll das heißen? Meine Eltern können doch nicht tot sein und ich auch nicht, nein, ich lebe noch. Es kann doch unmöglich sein, dass wir schon das Jahr 2055 haben oder noch später, so lange bin ich hier noch gar nicht. Dieses Telefon ist definitiv nicht normal. Weinend liege ich jetzt auf dem Flur, das hier kann doch alles nicht möglich sein. Ich verstehe einfach nichts mehr, es ist zu merkwürdig für die Realität, ist das hier ein einziger Alptraum? Da steht es, das Wesen, zum Glück, hoffentlich kann es mir etwas erklären. Es läuft erneut langsam und sicher zu mir, kniet sich auf meine Höhe und legt seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Aus mir kam nur Geflüster: "Was ist das für ein Ort?" Das Wesen sah mich emotionslos an, sagte aber etwas. "Ich kann verstehen, wie verwirrt du bist, aber ich war auch einmal in deiner Situation. Ehrlich gesagt, ist das hier nicht mein Reich, ich wollte dir anfangs Angst machen, dass ich der große Herrscher bin. Aber in Wirklichkeit bin ich nur ein Sklave, mein Meister hat es mir verboten mit solchen wie dir zu reden, aber ich bin immer noch ich. Irgendwann, nach langer Zeit wirst du in den letzten Raum kommen, da wirst du dann verwandelt." Ein lautes Geräusch kam von der rechten Tür, das Wesen wurde beängstigt und schwieg sofort. Es umarmte mich und meinte: "Es tut mir so leid, ich hätte nicht reden sollen." Es sprang auf und rannte in die linke Tür. Ein eiskalter Windzug kam von der rechten Tür und es wurde alles dunkel. Ist dieser Meister hinter der linken Tür, ich habe schreckliche Angst. Ich schloss meine Augen und begann wieder zu weinen, jetzt werde ich sicher sterben. Dir Tür wurde aufgeschlagen, sie flog bis zu meinen Füßen. Ich wollte nicht schauen, was für eine Kreatur an der Tür stand. Es stampfte laut zu mir und brüllte mit lauter Stimme zu mir: "Da du jetzt weißt, was dich erwartet, kann ich es nicht zulassen, dass du bis zu meinem Raum kommst. Du musst jetzt für ewig in diesem Flur sitzen und dich darf niemand besuchen. Das Geschöpf, dass dir immer das Essen gebracht hatte, wird dir jetzt keins mehr geben dürfen. Du kannst für Ewigkeiten hier alleine bleiben." Ich flüsterte leise, wo ich eigentlich hier bin, da antwortete das böse Wesen: "Du bist in der Hölle und seit langem tot, du kannst auch ohne Essen hier leben, auf Ewigkeiten alleine sein. Und niemals wirst du etwas anderes sehen können." Ich flüsterte nur, das kann doch nicht sein "Auf der Menschenwelt ist es schon 2089, all deine Freunde haben dich schon längst vergessen und deine Familie wird irgendwo im Jenseits sein und ihr ganzes Leben vergessen haben." Nach seinen Worten verschwand es und das für immer. Jetzt liege ich hier und fühle nur die pure Einsamkeit und das für immer. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Kreaturen